TicTacToe, Strippers, and Smelly Sponges
by Glee Let Me Down
Summary: One shot. The series of events that led to the Klaine engagment. It's not dirty...I'm sorry if the title makes it seem that way. And also, part of it takes place in Chicago...if that helps make y'all wanna read it...KLAINE.


**A/N: I know, I usually write Hevans but I wanted a change. So I'm jumping off the canoe a li'l' bit right now and hopping on the Klaine train. Tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>Kurt sat, poised, in one of the many high-backed armchairs in the Anderson's parlor. He laid his hands over his knee, his legs crossed, keeping a faint smile plastered on his face as he watched members of the Andersons' guests mingle in front of him.<p>

Blaine was walking towards him when he realized that Kurt was talking to his father. He panicked, and started moving faster so he could rescue his boyfriend. He was too late, though. His father moved away from Kurt, passing Blaine on his way back into the hall.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine told Kurt, glancing back to make sure his father was really gone. "He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"Give daddy-dearest some credit, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You know he wouldn't shame my existence to my face. That would be far too easy.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, a hand on his shoulder. "You just let me know if he says anything to you." He told him. "…if anyone says anything to you."

Kurt found his boyfriend's protectiveness exhausting. "It's okay, Blaine." He stood up and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine just stood their limply. He tried to pull away but Kurt squeezed him tighter. "I'm not letting go until you hug me back," Kurt said softly in his ear.

Blaine released a soft chuckle and slipped his arms around Kurt's slender torso. He felt a great release of stress as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I really love you," Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah…You're not bad yourself."

"So," They were interrupted by a loud, terse voice beside them. "This is the boy."

The voice belonged to an older, heavy-set woman with a martini glass in her hand. They vaguely-crazed look in her eye suggested the cocktail was not her first.

"Yeah, this is Kurt," Blaine said breathlessly, keeping one arm around his personal guest. "Kurt, this is my Aunt Joanna."

"He has nice bone structure," She waved her glass in the air in front of Kurt's face. "I can see why you like him. If you genuinely feel the need to have romances with other boys, at least go for the pretty ones…"

Blaine's face scrunched up, clearly finding the woman's comments absurd, but choosing not to take offense to them. "I appreciate your understanding, Aunt J."

The woman nodded dazedly and stumbled off to talk to someone else. Blaine suddenly noticed that a group of people in the corner were all turned in their direction, and self consciously took his arm away from Kurt.

"Joanna's the liberal sister," He explained. "That says a lot…"

"You're doing great, Blaine," Kurt felt the need to offer a bit of encouragement. He knew how hard it must be for Blaine to be _actively _gay in front of a group of people who didn't support him. He also knew how important it was to Blaine to convince himself that their opinions didn't matter to him.

"Can we just go upstairs…?" Blaine asked. "We can be alone and just…talk…"

"Now Blaine," Kurt wasn't going to let him off that easy. "I have a hard time believing that you'd invite me here if there wasn't a part of you that, deep down, wanted to show me off."

Blaine's indecisiveness disappeared, and a sad smile can over his face. "Well, you are kind of impressive."

"You'll never get them used to us if you limit their exposure," Kurt reasoned quietly.

Blaine hesitated, then said, "You know, I wish you weren't always right…" He slipped his hand into Kurt's. Kurt smiled smugly as he tugged him across the room, to an elderly couple and swallowed his pride, saying. "Grandma, Grandpa, I don't believe you've met my boyfriend."

From that day on, Blaine knew that Kurt Hummel would always help him survive visits with the people he'd previously thought would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"I'll play you in tic-tac-toe!" Blaine suggested jumpily, inching over to the sea of wood-chips, casually headed toward the super-sized tic-tac-toe game that existed on the playground.<p>

"Yeah, sure," Kurt cried wryly. "Let's play the game no one can win. That's a reasonable way to spend our time."

"It's not about the game itself…" Blaine claimed, absentmindedly turning the revolving, three-faced pieces so that the blank sides were facing them. "…It's about distracting your opponent."

"Ah, well," Kurt beamed evilly. "You have your work cut out for you, Blaine Warbler. I happen to be a outstandingly focused individual."

"Yes. Yeah. I remember how 'focused' you were that time you were trying to decorate that bird-coffin. And the time I came to your house and you claimed we were going to 'focus' on homework. Oh! And don't forget finals week. You told me you were going to stay home and 'focus' but I seem to remember you showing up at my doorstep at least four times."

"Three…" Kurt corrected with a sigh of defeat.

"But you came out for coffee once too."

"Your evidence is insufficient," Kurt argued. "You're not going to trick me here. There are children around."

"You wanna bet!" Blaine grinned cockily and shoved Kurt into the tic-tac-toe board, kissing him just appropriately enough for a public place.

"Excuse me!" A small voice interrupted him. Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, preparing themselves to explain to the little girl why they, two boys, were kissing. However, that wasn't what the girl was curious about. "When can we have a turn with the game?"

"In just a little bit, Honey," Blaine said sweetly. "We haven't even had our turn yet."

A little boy ran up beside her. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?" He asked rudely.

"Actually, kids: age is nothing but a number," Blaine told them.

The little girl stared at Kurt disgustedly. "Why are you wearing long pants?" She asked, her head bobbing sassily. "It's hot outside."

"Um…excuse me," Kurt shot Blaine a look of disbelief, and then turned back to the child. "I have a ten-year subscription to the best men's fashion magazine in the country. I'm not going to waste my breath justifying my clothing choices to a six-year-old, kay?"

"I'm seven-and-a-half." The little girl rolled her eyes, as if Kurt was an idiot not to know that.

"You're caddy and you have split ends…" Kurt shrugged frankly and pursed his lips.

Blaine laughed heartily. "…Now that's not very nice…" He scolded playfully.

"Your boyfriend talks funny!" The little boy jumped in, turning his attention to Blaine. "And you have weird eyebrows!"

"Now, that's _really_ not very nice!" Blaine snapped, and then started laughing. He clearly didn't take the children as seriously as Kurt did.

"You know, when a boy kisses another boy they get double-cooties. It's true," The little girl said confidently.

"Wow…" Kurt was at a loss for words.

"My mom said to look out for creepy old men on the playground. She said they try to give you candy…"

"Yeah…!" The little girl's face lit up. "If you guys don't leave, we'll call our mommies and they're come whack you with their purses."

The little boy put on a tough face and got a running start before he jumped up and kicked Blaine weakly in the shin. "You. Have. Weird. Eyebrows." He chanted, punching at Blaine's thigh.

Blaine stood perfectly still, nodding acceptingly down at the tiny fighter.

"Come on, hon, we might as well just give them this one before we get arrested for inappropriate lingering," Kurt tugged lightly at Blaine's sleeve. Blaine nodded and started to walk away, but then he quickly turned around and messed up the tic-tac-toe board so the blank faces were no longer facing forward. Then, he broke into a sprint.

Kurt followed him, snickering uncontrollably as he caught up to him on the walking trail that led to another part of the park. "Well that was awfully mature of you,"

"…Split ends…really, Kurt…?" Blaine replied.

"I blame the mother. She needed to hear it from someone."

"I'm sure if you ever have kids, you'll make them wake up at five AM every morning for military-style grooming drills. Never will a single one of the Hummel children's hairs be out of place."

"Yes," Kurt agreed seriously. "And my children will know how to respect their authorities."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll keep a firm hand," Blaine teased. "You really put that bitch back there in her place."

Kurt cackled. "I can see you being very permissive. Every other word will be 'honey'; 'sweetie'; 'precious'…"

"Hey! I can be a hard ass! You saw what I did to the game board!"

"Yes. Every once in a blue moon you'll withhold a pair of Barbie shoes because your daughter annoys you when 'Idol' is on."

"Do you really think 'Idol' will still be on by the time we have kids?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows interestedly; he paused, waiting for Blaine to realize he'd said "we". Blaine didn't correct himself though. "Sure," Kurt said softly. "It's definitely possible."

Blaine sighed. "I think kids learn how to be nice by example…"

"No. You'll want so badly for them to love you. You'll be soft."

"I prefer 'nurturing'." Blaine said.

"And all I'll ever be is cold and mean," Kurt teased. "It'll be a case of good cop, Bad cop…complete opposites…"

"It'd even out, don't you think?"

Kurt knew for sure that Blaine hadn't made a mistake with his use of "we". "Yeah, and we'd keep the respect; love each other anyway."

"…Because it'll all be necessary, you know?"

"Yeah…"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand as they continued silently down the path. From that moment on, Blaine had total confidence that he could successfully raise a family with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Blaine clutched the two thick envelopes in his shaking hands.<p>

"I don't want to do it!" He told Kurt. "I can't. Do it for me!"

"Oh my goodness," Kurt huffed, snatching the envelopes away obediently. "You are such a baby."

Blaine didn't react to the insult he was too busy biting at his nails.

Kurt tore open the first envelope and pulled out the stack of papers, unfolding them quickly. His face lit up. "You got in!" He exclaimed.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Come on. Do the other one."

"Okay. I'm going. I'm going…" Kurt repeated the procedure on the second envelope. "Yeah...yep; you're in."

"Are you serious!" Blaine's eyes widened. His smile was unsure.

"Of course I'm serious!" Kurt cried. Suddenly his smile fell and he went doe-eyed. "God I'm proud of you right now…"

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes sparkled lovingly as well. They dropped the envelopes and lunged toward one-another. Kurt held his boyfriend's face and kissed it with hard passion. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's middle and kissed back.

"So, it's choosing time," Kurt backed away, genuinely excited. This caught Blaine off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a decision to make!" Kurt cried, as if it was obvious. "How do you want to do this? …Pro-con list? …Venn-diagram? I personally find it helpful to look at the pictures in the little brochures they sent me and try to visualize myself in each environment."

"Kurt, I got into U Penn! That's been my dream for years, you know that."

"U Penn's a great school Blaine, but in all honesty you seemed pretty excited to be applying to Northwestern."

"You know my dad went to U Penn, Kurt…"

"And is that really reason enough to go?"

Blaine hesitated. "Illinois's is even farther away from Boston than Pennsylvania…"

Kurt had decided to attend Berkeley College of Music in Boston. It was one of the best music colleges in the country and he was thrilled to be accepted. "Blaine, when I had to choose between Boston and LA, you told me that no matter what, we'd find a way to make it work."

Blaine sighed, Kurt was right. "But I don't know what I would've done if you'd chosen California."

"You would've supported me," Kurt said surely. "Just like I'm going to support you no matter what you choose."

Blaine could tell that Kurt meant every word he was saying. It made what he was about to say a lot easier. "I've always loved Chicago…Northwestern's right near the city…"

"You'll put that on the Pro list." Kurt said certainly. "Come on, we need to start writing if you're going to figure this out."

Blaine nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. From that moment on, he knew Kurt Hummel would never hold him back. All he'd do was love him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had made two L transfers to pick up Kurt up at Union Station in Chicago. It was freezing outside, and Kurt had claimed that he could find his way to the Northwestern campus on his own, but Blaine wouldn't hear of it. A cold gust of wind hit them as they walked down the street toward the L stop.<p>

"_This _is spring break?" Kurt asked, shivering.

"_This_ is Chicago." Blaine reached into his pockets and pulled out an extra pair of mittens he'd brought along, just in case. Kurt grabbed at them eagerly.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that it was April." Kurt was baffled by the snow on the ground.

"It'll melt soon," Blaine sighed boredly. "And it's not even April yet, so calm down."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hands quickly over his biceps. Blaine wanted to put his arms around the other boy to warm him up, but his hands were full of Kurt's luggage. Kurt had told Blaine that he could carry it, but Blaine had insisted on doing it.

"You know what…" Blaine thought, realizing he didn't want to go through the embarrassment of trying to get all the bags down the stairs to the L. "…Why don't we just stop right here and get a cab."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows, intrigued. "Can you pay for a cab to take us all the way to Evanston?"

"Actually," Blaine grinned smugly. "We're not going to Evanston."

"Oh really…"

"I booked us a room at the Palmer House." Blaine said proudly. "…Just for tonight. I figured my boyfriend deserves to see the best of this wonderful city."

"Blaine, that's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "That place is historic!"

"I knew you'd be excited!"

An hour later then were curled up under the sheets of a queen-sized bed, tired-out from reunion sex and enjoying the familiar feeling of being in each others arms. They both knew that sex in a private hotel room was way better than it would be Blaine's dorm.

"I love you…" Kurt said, burying his face in Blaine's curls.

"I love you too…"

There was a comfortable silence, and then Kurt spoke again. "Blaine. I got into Roosevelt."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine didn't understand what that meant.

"It's the music conservatory…it's not far from here, actually."

Blaine sat up and turned to face his boyfriend. "Wait…Chicago's Roosevelt?"

Kurt nodded. His eyes were nervous. "Yeah...I applied to transfer."

Blaine was speechless. He was happy, obviously, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I thought you loved Berkeley…"

"Blaine, I have to be honest. Boston isn't the place for me. Sure, Chicago's cold, but there are so many great things here too. I've thought about it so much and what it comes down to is…I don't think I can stay away…"

"…From the city?" Blaine swallowed, trying not to get emotional. Nothing made him happier than knowing he could see his boyfriend on a regular basis.

Kurt nodded. "From the city and from everything it has to offer."

"Are you…" Blaine hesitated. "…You're not just doing this for me, are you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine, I'd be a filthy liar if I said I wasn't."

"I love you." Blaine said again. He'd actually started to cry. He felt sort of guilty that he'd never thought about moving to Boston, but at the same time, tremendously grateful that Kurt had wanted so badly for them to be together.

And from that moment on, Blaine knew that Kurt Hummel would do anything for him.

* * *

><p>"There. Are. Too. Many. People." Blaine shouted over the noise of the crowd. The streets were packed, and he hadn't even been able to see the parade when it came through. He grabbed Kurt's arm, as they pushed their way down the sidewalk, looking for some open space.<p>

It was Halloween, and they'd come to Boy's Town, because a friend had told them it was _the _place to be if they wanted to get into the holiday spirit. They hadn't dressed up themselves, mainly because Kurt was convinced they'd freeze if they didn't wear layers. The streets were so packed, however, that people were standing close enough to conserve body heat. Kurt had long realized that his concerns had been invalid.

"Oh my god…" Kurt said, spotting something through the crowd. "I see a Marilyn."

"Another one…?" Blaine laughed. They'd finally gotten to a portion of sidewalk that they could actually walk on.

"And…oh dear god….I think his boyfriend is Jackie."

"Jackie?"

"Kennedy…" Kurt clarified. "In the sixties, it was said that every woman was either one or the other. This is perfect. I need to take a picture with them…come on."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led them to where the cross-dressing couple was standing on the curb. Kurt grinned at them, waving his camera in the air.

"Oh my god…!" Jackie cooed. "We're so popular tonight…"

The people in costume loved to take their pictures with strangers. Kurt and Blaine had figured that out early in the night. Blaine thought it was a little weird to ask a random person for a photo-op, but Kurt refused to hesitate, no matter how many times Blaine told him, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

Blaine was slowly getting comfortable, though, and he had to admit, it was kind of fun to gather a sort of collection of photographs. Kurt held the camera out to a man dressed as Tinker Bell. "Excuse me, sir, do you mind?"

"Not at all," The man said pleasantly. Kurt linked arms with Marilyn and Blaine with Jackie, and all four of them flashed toothy smiles.

"Me next…?" Tinker bell offered, handing back the camera.

"Of course," Kurt giggled. He and Blaine spun around and stood on either side of the pixie while Marilyn got the snap-shot.

"Thank you so much..." Kurt took the camera back and laughed down at the view-finder as they walked away.

"So, what now…?" Blaine asked eagerly. "Do you think we can find a Streisand by the end of the night?"

Kurt shoved his camera back into his coat pocket and bit his lip, thoughtfully. "I want to get drunk…" He said finally.

Blaine was shocked. "What…? But I thought you said you'd never get drunk again after you barfed on your guidance counselor!"

"Don't say stuff like that, Blaine. You'll make me change my mind." Kurt ordered. "Besides: It's Halloween. Isn't the point of this holiday to be someone you're not?"

"I guess so," Blaine shrugged. "It seems like these festivities have been quite the inspiration for you."

Kurt grinned wickedly. "So, you're in?"

"Why the hell not," Blaine chuckled. "Where do you want this whole getting-drunk business to occur?"

Kurt's eyes darted to a place across the street. He lifted an arm and pointed to it. "How about over there."

Blaine blinked, straight-faced, as he noticed a poster hanging near the institution's door. "Kurt, I think that's a male strip-club."

"Whoops, I didn't notice. Let's go in anyway." Kurt said quickly and unconvincingly. He gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze and started skipping as quickly as the crowd would part for him. "You only live once, right!" Kurt told Blaine.

"Yes, I guess that's true," Blaine admitted.

From that moment on, Blaine was sure that with Kurt Hummel by his side, life could never be boring.

* * *

><p>The moment for Blaine's next realization made little sense at all.<p>

"Where the hell are all the sponges?" Kurt yelled from the kitchen of the apartment in Lincoln Park that they'd moved into together only a month earlier.

"I threw them out…?" Blaine knew that this wasn't the answer Kurt wanted to hear.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt shouted. Blaine didn't understand why he was so angry.

"They smelled bad!" Blaine shouted back, defensively. "They were discolored and such."

"Well, did you buy new ones?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Kurt mumbled exasperatedly, getting on his knees and opening the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out the small trash bin and looked inside, then flew back up to his feet. "You took the trash out!" He cried.

"…You're welcome." Blaine said, deadpan.

"…The one time you take the trash out…"

"Like I said, the sponges smelled bad."

Kurt's eyes darkened. "Why did I move in with you?" He asked tiredly, only a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"…Because you love me?" Blaine put on his best cute-face.

"God knows why," Kurt sighed more playfully.

"Well, you're clearly thinking very irrationally right now," Blaine said calmly. "I'll go buy some new sponges, if you'd like me to."

"Yes, I'd like you to," Kurt said obviously. "Let's go together. I could use some fresh air."

He walked to the front door, catching Blaine off guard by randomly slapping his ass on his way passed. Blaine laughed at the challenge, and chased Kurt over to the welcome matt. He tackled him to the wall and started tickling him, kissing his neck at the same time.

"You…are so…dead…." Kurt panted, trying to wrestle the other man off. They fell to the floor and kissed softly on the mouth. They both thought about getting up, but then decided to kiss again instead.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Blaine whispered sexily.

A wicked smile came over Kurt's face. He ran a single finger over Blaine's chest. "Not before we get those sponges, Blaine Warbler."

Kurt stood up, offering his boyfriend a hand to help him up.

And from that moment on, Blaine knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't have a ring. Kurt had always said that engagement rings were for women. He'd also said time and time again that he would never want to be considered the woman in their relationship. It was good though. If Kurt said no, Blaine wouldn't have to worry about a physical reminder of his failure.<p>

He thought about doing it in public, because Kurt loved attention, but to be honest, Blaine was still emotionally scarred from the time he'd professed his love for that gap junior manager in high school. He wanted to do this privately, but he didn't want to just ask casually in the apartment either.

Kurt was the one who realized that after five years in the city, they'd never gone on the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier. So, Blaine suggested that they do it as soon as possible. When they got to the top, he would propose.

His stomach was in knots as they waited in line. When they got in their carriage and started moving, he thought he might throw up.

"It's nice isn't it…" Kurt said, squeezing his hand. "All the lights on the lake…this is such a touristy thing to do, it's no wonder we've never done it."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah…touristy…" What had he been thinking? His plan was way too cheesy. Kurt would not be impressed. Maybe he'd hold out for a week or so, take Kurt to a romantic dinner instead.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, realizing Blaine was acting weird. "Oh god, are you afraid of heights?"

"Of course not…" Blaine said, glancing out the window. "…you know pretty much everything about me. You'd know if I was afraid of heights."

"I do know everything, don't I?" Kurt muttered quietly; proudly.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, me too…" Kurt trailed off. There was a moment of silence. They were getting closer and closer to the top. Blaine knew he had to do it. He knew that the moment was approaching and…

Kurt started to rise from his seat. The cabin rocked.

"What are you…?"

Before he could finish, Kurt was on one knee in front of him, still clutching his hand.

"Blaine Anderson…" Kurt's voice shook. "…I know you'll never forgive me, but I wanted to be the one to do this."

Tears rushed to Blaine's eyes. He couldn't contain himself. He sniffed loudly, and realized he was trembling. Kurt grabbed his other hand and pressed them together. He bit his lip hard, trying to collect himself, but when he started speaking again, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered.

"Yeah…?" Blaine squeaked. They both laughed at themselves and their embarrassing display of emotions.

Kurt's face got serious again quickly. "When I was sixteen years old, I walked onto the campus of a private school with poor security, wearing an absolutely hideous patent-leather jacket, and I said hello to a random boy on the staircase; a boy who was chosen out of nothing but impulse. I had no way of knowing that…" Kurt let out a sob. He was having trouble getting the words out, and Blaine was suddenly thankful that Kurt was doing the talking. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

Kurt continued, "…I had no way of knowing that boy would be the most compassionate …funny…sweet…and generally dapper individual I would ever meet. You inspired me to believe in destiny because somehow I met you when you were exactly the person I was looking for. You gave me a shoulder to lean on when I needed one the most. You stood by me even when it was hard for you. You've made me laugh and you've made my heart skip more beats than is healthy for a human…but most of all you are the only thing that could ever convince me to believe in love. That's it, Blaine. I am totally completely in love with you, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?"

Blaine covered his mouth, sobbing wildly, and nodded. "Yes…" He choked. "Yes, Kurt. A thousand times yes…"

He gave Kurt a sloppy kiss as they made their way back down to the ground.

"You knew it would be tonight!" Blaine realized accusingly. "How did you know?"

"Like I said," Kurt whimpered happily. "I know everything, Blaine. It was written all over your face."

"God, I fucking love you…" Blaine sobbed, going in for another kiss. "I love you more than you'll ever know…"

And from that moment on, Blaine knew that he and Kurt Hummel would live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I'm sorry if this has become a shameless advertisment for my city. I would just love it if Klaine lived in Chicago. I KNOW THEY'RE NOT REAL AND IT WOULDN'T MEAN I'D BUMP INTO THEM. I just love it when stories take place here because...it's such a wonderful place. **

**Boys' town on Halloween...Guys I'm not lying. It's the most fantastic thing ever...MOVE HERE IMMEDIATLY. **


End file.
